


Rally Call

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, Found Family, Gen, HorrorTale, MENTIONS OF DOUBTING REALITY, XTale, bad sans gang, dusttale, error, killer!sans, mention of ink - Freeform, mentions of underswap sans, well more like bad sans support group but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Killer has a moment of dissociation late at night and needs support. Nightmare calls the cavalry.IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY MENTIONS OF SOMEONE DOUBTING THE REALITY OF THEIR MEMORIES PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! I don't want to hurt you ;o;Written using my versions and names for the Bad Sans gang:Mage - NightmareMason - KillerChain - HorrorCrash - ErrorDusty - MurderDeca - CrossChain's a bit of a bara boy, him big and chonky.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Rally Call

“mage?”

Hearing the familiar voice, the king of nightmares woke slowly and looked over at the opening in the curtains of his bed. It was Mason, still in his nightclothes and gushing black from his sockets. This was how he could cry now, and it must have been quite a bad time.

“c’mere,” says the tentacled skeleton, arm coming up to gesture for him.

Mason quickly crawled in and clung tight to Mage’s chest.

“get un’er the covers, stupid...” he groaned, making Mason move and get closer. “mmn. there.” Now he could wrap his arm around him and hold tight to the shaking bones. “easy. i gotcha.”

It felt good to hold someone close when he was so sleepy, and Mage shamelessly cuddled Mason to his chest, sighing softly.

“what’s wrong?”

“i spiraled,” Mason answered softly, “i miss the rest of the gang and i started doubting it was ever real.”

“ah,” One of Mage’s tendrils was already on his phone out on the bedside table, sending a brief message of ‘clan meeting’ to the rest of the group. “well, it was. still is. ‘m right here, aren’t i?”

“had to touch you to be sure,” Mason answered, still unsettled.

“mason? are you okay?”

Deca peered through the curtains, having got here first since he was having a sleepover in the next room with Blue, Ink, and Archer.

Mage just used his tendril to pull him inside, “he’ll be better once you get in here.”

“deca,” Mason whimpered, and the newcomer instantly curled up to Mason’s back.

“okay, buddy. it’s okay. we’ve got you,” he said softly, holding tight.

Mage vaguely felt Mason’s anxieties easing, then heard the other teleports.

“you called?” Chain peeked in, and Dusty didn’t bother speaking, clambering inside and wedging himself between Mage and Mason.

“dusty, you’re real,” Mason released one of his hands from gripping Mage and held onto Dusty instead. “don’t leave me.”

Dusty just hummed and nuzzled into Mason’s shoulder, purring a bit. Mage smirked as Chain’s weight made the bed creak and they were all gathered up in the massive skeleton’s arms.

His clan was together, Mason was crying out his panic instead of bottling it or asking him to take it away, and they were all closed in the comforting darkness of his bed. He looked up briefly, seeing the glow and hearing the rustling as Crash set himself in a makeshift hammock above, one string dangling down and wrapped securely around Mason’s wrist.

Heh. How did they all become so soft? Oh well...being soft felt good. As many tendrils as he could were keeping contact with those on the bed with him, and with a deep sigh, Mage let himself go back to sleep.


End file.
